Administration of hydroxyurea to patients with Sickle Cell Anemia causes increased Hb F production in some, but not all, patients. There is no accepted explanation for the phenomenon, but one which has been suggested is that the drug kills late red cell precursors and causes recruitment of earlier forms with an intrinsically higher program for Hb F synthesis. We have data which dispute this hypothesis.